


Sweetheart

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [10]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Oko and Osoro are married, Smexy scenes(I think), Smut, Vampire Osoro, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Osoro is thirsty and needs to drink Oko’s blood(duh he’s a vampire).





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Osoro is a vampire so...yeah..

 

Oko's POV:

"Oko sweetheart I'm back~" I heard his voice coo at me.

"W-welcome home d-dear, h-how was y-your day?" I stuttered to him. Even though we've been married for two years I'm still slightly scared of him.

"It was good although, I missed you so much," he said taking his coat and shoes off heading to me.

"W-would you l-like a-anything?" I asked shaking a bit knowing his answer before I even asked the question.

"Well, I am a bit thirsty..." he trailed off looking straight into my eyes.

"O-okay," I whispered moving my neck to the side and pulling my shirt slightly to the side.

He smiled and took a few strides towards me then sunk his fangs into my neck.

Osoro's POV:

I moaned softly at the taste of my lovers blood. It was so sweet and delectable.

I stopped drinking and pulled away from his neck licking my lips.

"Sweetheart, since you've been so good and haven't tried to leave I think you deserve a...treat," I told him softly stroking his face.

"A-are you s-sure?"" He asked. I find it adorable how he still stutters around me.

"Of course I am sweetheart now, come along," I told him wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him to our bedroom.

Once we entered the room I told Oko to "go to the bed and wait for me" while I went downstairs to retrieve some items for Oko's treat.

3rd POV:

Oko's heart was raising and although this isn't the first time he's been given a treat by Osoro he's still worried since whenever Osoro says he's gonna get a 'treat' nothing good comes out of it.

Last time Osoro marked Oko's whole body with love bites and hickeys. And another time, Osoro had drained Oko of nearly all his blood which made him extremely weak and sick.

When Osoro came back into he room Oko shook himself from his thoughts and tried to see what Osoro was holding.

"Ah ah ah sweetheart~ if you want your treat you're gonna have to close your eyes~" Osoro purred.

Oko closed his eyes and didn't peak since he didn't want Osoro to punish him and wasn't willing to take a risk.

When Oko felt his clothes being pulled off him he jumped slightly from how cold Osoro's fingers were making Osoro pause momentarily before resuming his task of undressing his lover.

"Sweetheart~" Osoro's soft voice whispered into Oko's ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," his voice went from soft to rough making Oko fear what Osoro planned to do to him.

Oko's POV:

Osoro started by leaving soft kisses all over my neck and chest and softly biting but not enough to hurt.

His kisses then moved lower and lower until I let out a gasp as his cold breath hit my private. Osoro's kisses moved up and down my private which on its own left me a panting blushing mess.

When his tongue stuck out and began sucking..that's when I started letting out noises that...well...they were quite...erm...embarrassing...

"Nya~Nya~Nyaaaa~!" I yelled in ecstasy.

After sucking a few more times Osoro took all of me into his mouth and moaned softly sending vibrations to my private.

I soon found it harder and harder to hold in my release and I think Osoro might have seen my face though he probably didn't pay much mind to it and continued sucking.

"Ah!" I screamed shooting my release into Osoro's mouth. I couldn't resist not opening my eyes any longer and what Osoro did shocked me he..he swallowed it! Oh god he's probably disgusted by me and hated me for not holding it in.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay," his voice said softly pulling me into his arms.

"B-but you're p-probably d-disgusted by what I-I d-did and y-you probably want t-to get a d-divorce and-" I started sobbing mid sentence.

"WHAT?!?" His loud voice booms, "Even if you wanted to get a divorce I would never let you leave!"

My tears abruptly came to a stop and I looked into his eyes to see any signs of him lying to me.

"Now I was gonna be gentle and slow, but it looks like I'm going to have to show you who owns you and that you'll never leave,"

Osoro didn't hesitate to rip all his clothes off, pin me down on the bed and shove himself inside of me.

He then started shoving in and out at a rough pace which I'm sure would mean that tomorrow I'm going to be very sore.

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" He shouted still thrusting into me.

"NYA~NYA~NYA~!" Oh god this felt so good.

Soon enough I once again had the need to release and shot my release all over my chest.

I continued to shout and cry every time I released until Osoro shot him self into me but instead of slowing down he kept thrusting.

This went on until the next morning where I had released a total of fifteen times and him a total of only seven times.

"I l-love y-you," I whispered slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too sweetheart~" making me smile a little and cuddle further into his muscular chest.

 


End file.
